Like A Romance Novel!
by TitanPandora
Summary: Lovino Vargas is a love-sick young adult looking for thrill in his boring life, while Antonio Fernandez is a musician looking to slow down and find the one. When they meet by chance, fate starts to play dangerously with love [SPAMANO]


**Like A Romance Novel!**  
 **Author: TitanPandora**

 **Wordcount: 3195**  
 **Characters: 17517**  
 **Estimated Reading Time: 12 minutes**

 **Pairings: Spamano (MAIN), Gerita (BACKGROUND), FrUK (BRIEF)**  
 **Warning: Mpreg (PAST), Alcoholic Consumption, Brief Sex Scenes, Swearing, Mentioning of APH Italy's Ass (A LOT)**

 _Author's Note: This story was suppose to be something I called: Splruge Writing, where the reader would just get the finished story, but I decided on breaking it up into chapters. So happy reading some pretty cheesy romance of Spamano_  
 _If you enjoy please leave a review and remember to follow to get alerts for the story!_

 _(...)_

Every morning was such a broad statement to think over. Someone couldn't do something every single morning, but to Lovino that was simply the thrill of his every morning statement. Every single morning he'd wake up to his studio apartment and throw open his windows to listen to the sound of the outside world. He could never get out to any person why he found the sound of cars passing his building nor the sound of feet padding on the concrete below, was just so soothing.

And that same very morning he'd take a shower, get dress, grab his coffee, tell his fat lazy cat goodbye as he poured him a bowl of cat kibble, and then he'd rush out the door. Jumping into his poor excuse of a car and he'd drive to work, which he had a job as a secretory for the big boss.

Lovino, though, thrived for more thrill of life. He wanted someone to depend on and he wanted to stay long nights with one person who would wake up next to him and beg him not to leave the bed. Someone who would complain about the windows, shower with him, dress next to him, make the coffee for him and plant a kiss on his cheek when he ran to his car where he worked at his deadbeat job.

Lovino grunted angrily, startling a women sitting in the waiting room ready for her interview. Lovino sent her an apologetic smile and then whispered a swear word under his breath as he discarded his glasses and closed the romance novel. Last time he'd ever let Feliciano try to pick books out for him.

To be honest, Feliciano was a married man, he has two kids that Lovino constantly had to babysit and drive everywhere in the city just for them to get to places they wish to be. Lovino also hated the man his brother married. He was such an asshole! He had this ridiculous blonde hair and cold blue eyes that made puppies cry, but consequently the man was a rich vet. Feliciano the asshole bore the kraut's children and they look nothing like him. Though his youngest, a girl, her name being a German name (Heidi) inherited the Vargas Curl, which made Feliciano cry making Lovino cry and Ludwig just looked extremely awkward the whole time.

That asshole.

"I'm sorry Miss. Smith. My break calls, Mr. D will call you down." Lovino offered with a bright smile and she nodded her head excitedly and uncrossed her legs.

Lovino worked for a business that gave new inventors a chance at success. His boss gave generous loans and even sent them to bigger businesses.

Lovino watched so many people come from his boss's door with tears in their eyes and some would do happy dances in the hallway, it gave Lovino hope. Hope that he could do something as well, rather than sit around like a love-sick single.

The Italian exited the building planning to go his brother's café that he owned single-handedly. This made Lovino loath his little brother who got to show his sparkly ring and latch onto his model husband in expensive suits and show off his beautiful children with a smile that only stressed 'I'm a freeloader'.

"Feliciano!" Lovino called opening the little door that gave a light tinkle.

"Uncle Lovino!" Came a gasp from one of the tables, and already braced, Lovino caught the young girl that jumped in his arms and a boy came to his side giving him a hug around the waist.

The oldest Feliciano had been a boy, his name Dominik. He was a tall boy who was slightly chubby, but Feliciano said that Ludwig was the same growing up so that meant the little boy was going to be a ripped man who liked to flex to make his husband gasp dramatically and fan himself like a bitch. The youngest, as explained before, was Heidimaria. She either went by Heidi or Mari, but when called by her full name she knew Mama or Papa wasn't happy with her. She had long curly blonde hair and the one large curl from her head. She was thin and fragile and she was just like Feliciano was he was younger.

"How are my favorite nephew and niece?" Lovino smiled kissing both of their forehead.

"We're your only Niece and Nephew." Heidi chimed cutely.

"Well, would you look at that!" Lovino gasped excitedly making her laugh, she was such a bubbly seven year old that he hoped nothing would get her hopes down.

"Big brother, you came!" Feliciano came from the kitchen. Lovino always wondered how Feliciano looked so well with age, he was twenty-six this year that meant Lovino would be twenty-nine, and he still didn't find a partner. Feliciano did marry early in age, but Ludwig and himself seemed still fully invested in themselves, they were even planning another kid while Lovino had zero and no lover, how pitifully.

Feliciano, though, was a smiley auburn hair boy with a small curvy body, most of his weight to his thighs and ass giving him more of a stripper look. Last time they got drunk, Feliciano told Lovino he finally could clap his ass and showed an example which Lovino was greatly intrigued. Though, Lovino was just like when he was younger, broad shoulders and long legs with tan skin covered with different freckles.

Feliciano was such a mother it hurt Lovino deep inside knowing his brother matured more than he did over the years.

Lovino, like every morning, had to bend down to give Feliciano his cheery hug and they would go to the same marble counter and Lovino would order a Panini. The Italian would sit down at his regular booth and the children would join him while Feliciano worked through the rush. The kids, mostly Heidi, could go on and on about her day, while Dominik let his sister do most of the talking and would snap back when she teased him.

"Lovino! Lovino!" Came the cheery voice and Lovino turned to his brother who was wiping his hands off of his pants with a bright smile coming in close. Lovino understood that Feliciano wanted to ask him something private so he leaned in close and let Feliciano cup his ear. "Ludwig gave me the night off, he got a break at work so he'll be home tomorrow. Want to go to the club tonight?" He stood up and crossed his arm with a smile.

"You didn't need to whisper such a stupid thing in my ear. Of course we can go to the club." Lovino retorted before his brother could clamp his hand over his mouth.

"Mama going to the club!" Heidi practically shouted as Feliciano burned.

"Mama isn't going to the club, he is going to his book club." Feliciano corrected.

"And how many drinks will be served at this book club?" Dominik mumbled quietly.

"Dominik Beilschmidt, stop." Feliciano went into angry mother mode.

Lovino always found that Feliciano could get his kids to close their mouths quicker than any mother could try. He was smart and his voice went from cheery to angry in a 360. He was like a soccer mom, and he was. Dominik was the captain of his elementary school soccer team and Lovino could practically see the pride pouring from Ludwig as his son told him that he wanted to be a soccer player when he grew up.

After saying a farewell to his niece and nephew Lovino left the shop and returned to work where he put on his black glasses and read his romance novels like a little old lady.  
"Andres put his hand around Lovino's chest bringing him close. They shared another passionate kiss, lust filling the bathroom air as they sat in the bathtub incased in each other's feelings. Andres grabbed Lovino's-"

"Sir?" Lovino closed his book with a smile and turned his head to a nervous man.

"Yes, hello? You can sign in here." Lovino put up the clipboard with a little pen that the man used to sign. "Who will you be seeing today?

"Mr. D. He is expecting me."

Like always, these conversations went and they bore Lovino to his romance loving core. After being bored for more than two hours, Lovino would clock out and take his car back to his apartment where he met his cat who just wanted food.

Lovino would make himself some make-shift ramen and eat it in silence as he stared out his window at people walking by. Some being young couples, old couples, friends, relatives, anything entertained Lovino. In one hand the Italian would look over and read a line of the romance novel and hum quietly as his iPhone played classical music and he'd finish the ramen slam dunking it in the trash and would do his happy dance when it actually went in.

Which was never, Lovino should really keep his day job and not become a basketball player.

Lovino went into his closet pulling out random articles of clothing and decided on wearing a simple black shirt that hung off his body and khakis. It wasn't much of party clothing, but it would do.

Feliciano came with happy smiles and he talked in Italian quickly. Most of the neighbors ignored Feliciano when he came to Lovino's apartment, since the man would spout out English and Italian since he was so excited.

Unlike his older brother, Feliciano lived in a large home with two cars and a fountain in the courtyard. In the back was a big lake with boats that Feliciano loved to have cocktail parties on, Ludwig was probably buying him a yacht for their anniversary and it made Lovino boil with anger knowing his brother was making more money, fame, and had a husband.

Feliciano hailed them a cab and they were brought into the limelight of the city where bars lights were shinning and people were practically spilling out of every corner. The cab dropped them at a bar called Hetalia!, yes, with the exclamation mark.

The Hetalia! was a European owned bar which had strippers inside and there was even a rave floor. Everything was so big and grand that Lovino was afraid of getting lost in the place, even if Feliciano had gotten in so easily with a flick of a smile towards the bodyguard, it must have been his ass.

"Feliciano!" Lovino practically cringed, of course Feliciano would know someone. A man called the Italian's name as he vaulted over the counter and came over giving Feliciano a big hug and kissed both his cheeks.

Lovino recognized this man briefly, but he couldn't place where he saw him.  
"Oh, Lovino. This is Luddy's big brother Gilbert. He's our brother-in-law!" Feliciano smiled holding out Gilbert's hand as he latched onto the other.

Lovino narrowed his eyes looking at the Albino man with spiky white hair and vicious red eyes. He was about to call bluff on this dude not being Ludwig's older brother, but the Germans had the same nose and Gilbert was slightly built in the same way.

"Lovino." He deadpanned.

"Nice to meet you, Lovino. Care to have a drink, it's on house since you guys are family!" Gilbert exclaimed as he lead them to the sketchy looking bar.

Sitting at the seats was a man looking slicken with sweat muttering something under his breath, a small lady drinking a cola (The designated driver), a hooker, and a younger man who was sharing happy drinks with friends.

"What would you two like?" Gilbert asked grabbing the bar rag from under the table and threw it over his shoulder clichély.

"Some red wine, right Lovino?" Feliciano asked turning to his brother.

"White wine, actually. I'd rather not drink myself away on expensive wine." He smirked and Feliciano gave a gentle giggle as he folded his hands in his lap giving a gentle nod to Gilbert who went down the bar leaning on a man with shoulder length hair's shoulder and whispered into his ear.

Feliciano caught the eye of blue and the man only nodded away as he disappeared through a door and came back with two wine glasses filled with white and red wine. He expertly set them down on the table giving a turn and smiled seductively.

"Your wine, gentleman." He quirked bowing slightly. Feliciano gave him an excitedly clap and Lovino only rolled his eyes cupping the glass through his fingers and gave the drink a gentle sip swirling the rest in the cup.

"Hola!" A voice called and Lovino turned his head to the stripper stage. Standing on stage was a strong man with curly brown hair and his green eyes sparkled in the bright lights. Such a free going smile was on his face as he carried a guitar to the front of the stage and sat on a barstool.

"You really let 'Toni go out there?" He heard the Frenchman ask Gilbert.

"Francis, he begged me. I can't say no to Antonio." Gilbert responded with slight strain.

"I guess I am just singing, so, um, my name is Antonio Fernandez and this is a song my Mama taught me."

Antonio strummed the guitar and people sat down at the booths and tables ready to hear the music. They suppose the man was just a young singer hoping to get by with little gigs, but they were wrong. To Lovino, this man was good, really good. He sang almost like a siren and people were intently listening.

The Spanish man looked up with a grin as he kept singing the beautiful love song scanning the crowd, but to Lovino's surprise the stinking bastard looked him in the eyes and winked.

Feliciano grabbed Lovino's arm giving him a gentle shake and a smile was creeping on his face as he started babbling in Italian about how cute that guy is and he winked at Lovino!

When the man finished the crowd broke into uproar and the man said into the microphone that they were starting back up the normal music and to drive safe.  
The man was gone and Lovino felt his heart ache, he didn't mean for it to do it, but that bastard was extremely attractive.

"Oh Lovino, wasn't he such a good singer. I hope to hear him again!" Feliciano smiled.

"I guess I do to." Lovino muttered scratching the back of his neck with an embarrassed blush rising on his face.

Both to the Italian's surprise the Hispanic man came back from the door through the bar with a beaming smile on his face. "Thanks for letting me do that Gillie. It means a lot!" His voice was like sweet honey as Gilbert leaned against the bar with a smile.

"If you brought me business Toni I'd kiss you." He offered and the man laughed good-heartedly and gave his friend a hug and walked down the bar line, but he stopped when he saw Lovino.

Feliciano was in mid drink as he watch the man stop and stare at Lovino and Lovino was staring back. There was this passion brewing in each other's soul and he hoped it could go farther. His brother was a very lonely man with the only thrill in his life being the quick day he took him on the boat, but this was an attractive Spanish man.

It was like his romance novels!

"Your eyes, they hold so much beauty." Antonio leant down and stared back at Lovino with a smile.

"I need more to drink." Lovino deadpanned as he knocked back his glass.

"You are a tall glass of something intoxicating." Antonio purred.

"Like sleeping pills in rum. Care to fill up my glass?" Lovino arched a playful eyebrow and the Spanish man smile was going through the roof as he took the glass from Lovino, there hands touching more than they should.

As Antonio turned away Feliciano made a squealing noise slapping his brother shoulder multiple times with a look of excitment.

"You're such a middle age mother, come on Feli, it's just a really hot dude flirting." Lovino tried to cool his younger brother down as he was mentally freaking out for his brother.

"One glass of white wine for the sexy man." Antonio came back with a skip in his step.  
"Thanks bastard." Lovino took the glass sipping it gently.

"Bastard?"

"Yeah, you never gave a name to me so I made one for you."

"Like I pet name?"

"Closest to a pet name you'll get."

Antonio took Lovino's free hand giving it a gentle kiss making the Italian blush, "My name, beautiful little flower, is Antonio Carreido Fernandez."

"Cool, I'm Lovino." Lovino kept strong with the alcohol in his system as he got his hand back.

"Lovino," Antonio rolled it straightly, "Lovi. . . beautiful." His eyes lite up.

"You think everything about me is beautiful." Lovino retorted.

"Because you are, and I bet you have a beautiful personality behind that adorable scowl of yours!"

"You are very strange."

"I know I am, that's what everyone likes about me." Antonio giggled, his dimples showing from his smiling making Lovino bit his lip from smiling back.

"If you're looking for a partner I'm not the most interesting. Most men I meet leave me in a month because I'm clingy." Lovino was going to be blunt, he'd hate to have his heart broken by another.

"That's alright, I adore clingy, because I'm the same." Antonio smirked.

"I have a boring life."

"Mine is going too fast."

"I have a fat cat."

"Oh my! You to! Mine is named Spain!"

"Romano. Never mind, I'm saying you're too young for me! I'm twenty-eight and I have nothing to give to a young person like you!" Lovino was now shouting an Antonio let the shouting go to deaf ears.

"I'm actually thirty-three." Antonio said sheepishly making Lovino blush even harder.

"You look very young for your age."

"I get told that a lot!"

"I wonder why, you bastard. . ."

"Here!" Antonio pulled out a sharpie from his serving apron and took Lovino's arm writing down his phone number. "If you aren't busy I'll take you to a wonderful place." He offered.

"Lovino!" Feliciano gasped, he'd been silent the whole time, but this time he wanted to speak up as he grasped his brother's arm. "Say yes!" He whispered excitedly.

"I. . . Um . . . Er. . . Sure, why the hell not." Lovino turned his head with his eyebrows furrowed in determination.

"Wonderful! See you tomorrow, my tomato, I'll make your evening." Antonio leaned in taking Lovino's chin and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He stood back with a bright and cheery smile that seemed to become too big to handle as Lovino was burning in embarrassment as Feliciano was freaking out.

That very night Lovino laid in bed with his cat laying next to him. He petted Romano in long strokes with a smile on his face, because that man thought he was beautiful and maybe this dude could be, 'the one'.


End file.
